1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a recording media storing a user certification program.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as a technique carrying out a certification of a user in an information processing device, a technique which registers a user ID or a password of a user that a manager allows the use in the information processing device so as to previously store as a user management information, and carries out a certification of the user by collating a user ID or a password input at a time of log-in to the user management information.
However, when the users respectively use plural information processing devices, it is necessary for the manager to individually manage the user management information of each of the information processing devices, a complication is generated.
Accordingly, a technique which connects an information processing device and a certification device storing a user management information via a network and transmits a user ID or a password at a time of log-in to the certification device so as to carry out a certification of the user.
Further, a technique which registers a user ID and a password of a user that a manager allows the user of an information device and a certification device so as to previously store as a user management information, in a structure in which the information processing device and the certification device are connected via a network, and carries out a certification of the user by collating to the user management information stored in the information processing device when the network is incommunicable.